The objective of this project is development and delivery of a module-based human subject protection training program in five major world languages (English, Arabic, Chinese, French, and Spanish) linked to HIRBERT, Harvard's IRB Electronic Reporting Tool. The new program brings together in one on-line system all of the training offerings of the University's three IRB's for IRB members, faculty, and research staff. Modules will include units devoted to IRB member training; a primer for student researchers; and a range of modules for faculty and researchers encompassing common and IRB specific topics. Special attention will be directed at development of modules that address behavioral and social science issues, an underserved area in most human subject protection programs. The program will also include more clinically oriented modules appropriate for research at Harvard's affiliated hospitals. Translations of the program into Arabic, Chinese, French, and Spanish will be made available in hard copy or electronically to current international collaborators, as well as non-collaborators in Asia, Africa, and Latin America, at no cost. Access to the program will also be provided, at no cost, to colleges and universities not eligible for NIH funding.